Sosuke Loves Ponyo
by William Raymer
Summary: 15 years after they first met, Sosuke has a surprise for Ponyo that will change their lives forever!
1. Chapter 1

"Sosuke Loves Ponyo"

by William "Blissey" Raymer

"_Ponyo (on the Cliff by the Sea)" and its characters and story are owned by Studio Ghibli Co., Ltd. I am merely borrowing the characters from Hayao Miyazaki-_sensei_, whom I have the utmost love, honor and respect for._

PROLOGUE (WHAT HAS PASSED BEFORE)

It has been fifteen years since Brunhilda (also known by the name "Ponyo," given to her by her human friend, Sosuke) permanently became a human being following the "sacred test of love."

As per his promise to Ponyo's father, Fujimoto, Sosuke has continued to love Ponyo. Slowly, but surely, Ponyo has adjusted to life as a human being. As they grew into adulthood, Ponyo and Sosuke's love began to change from what could be termed as sibling love to romantic love.

Finally, the 15th anniversary of Ponyo and Sosuke's first meeting arrived. Sosuke has a special surprise planned.

CHAPTER 1

Sosuke stood next to a row of five headstones, having placed a bouquet on each of them. "Hello, old ones," Sosuke said after a brief prayer. "Well, today's the day. I'm planning a special surprise for Ponyo. Do you want to know what it is?"

For a moment, in his mind's eye, Sosuke could see the spirits of the five old women nodding at him. "Well, let me tell you," Sosuke said. But, before he could start explaining his plans to the ghosts of the past, he could hear the crunching of gravel behind him.

Sosuke turned around and saw his father, Koichi. "Father, you made it!" Sosuke said as he ran to hug his father. "I wouldn't miss my son's big day for the world," Koichi said. "It's been fifteen years, right?"

"Yes, Father," Sosuke said. "So, what's the plan, son?" Koichi said. After a moment's thought, a frown crossed Sosuke's face. "Oh, man! I forgot to ask Fujimoto-_sama_! Ponyo still_ is _his daughter, after all!" Sosuke said.

Then, Sosuke and Koichi heard a voice that Sosuke found very familiar. "Ask me what?" it said. Sosuke and Koichi turned and saw a wildly-dressed man that appeared to Sosuke to look exactly the way he remembered from the events of fifteen years before.

"Ask me what?" Fujimoto, king of the sea and Ponyo's father, repeated. "Well, I had to ask you a question, Fujimoto_-sama_," Sosuke said after bowing to his girlfriend's father. "Since, even though she is a human being now, Ponyo is still your daughter..."

Sosuke took a deep breath, then said, "Fujimoto-_sama_, father of the woman I love, I would like to ask you for the hand of your daughter, Ponyo, in marriage."

Fujimoto cocked an eyebrow. "Have you continued to fulfill the promise you made to me, Ponyo's mother, and Ponyo herself?" Fujimoto responded. "Every day since then," Sosuke answered. "I can vouch for that, Fujimoto-_sama_," Koichi said.

"Well, I cannot vouch for her mother just yet, but if ****Granmamare gives her consent, then I shall give _my_ consent," Fujimoto said, bowing to Sosuke and Koichi. "I will return in four hours with her decision. Until then..."

"Until then, sir," Sosuke said before bowing, once again, to Fujimoto. As Fujimoto left, Sosuke smiled at Koichi. "Now, we begin the waiting game, Father," Sosuke said.

Meanwhile, in her bedroom in Sosuke's house, Ponyo was getting dressed for a party Sosuke told her he was planning for the 15th anniversary of their first meeting. Suddenly, the phone on her bedside table began to ring.

"Hello?" Ponyo said. "_Hey there, love,_" the voice on the other end said. "Hey, Sosuke," Ponyo said. "How are things?"

"_Same old, same old,_" Sosuke said. "_Your father sends his regards._" "Did you give him mine?" Ponyo asked. "_Of course I did,_" Sosuke said. "_You getting ready for the party?_" "I am," Ponyo said. "I am looking forward to your surprise. But...can't you give me a clue?"

"_You know better than that, Ponyo my love,_" Sosuke said. "Oh yes, of course," Ponyo said. "A surprise _is_ a surprise, after all."

"_I gotta go. See you at the party later, my love_," Sosuke said. "_Love you_." "Right back at you, Sosuke," Ponyo said. "'Bye."

As that was going on, Fujimoto stood on his boat in the middle of the ocean, far from Sosuke's house. He was waiting for someone.

Suddenly, a glowing shape moved towards him. It resolved into the love of Fujimoto's life, queen of the sea and—most importantly—Ponyo's mother, Granmamare.

"Hello, my love," Fujimoto said. "The same to you," Granmamare said. "What is troubling you?" "I just came from talking with our old friend, Sosuke," Fujimoto said as Granmamare sat on the bow of his boat.

"And how is Sosuke?" Granmamare asked. "He is well, and he is treating Ponyo well as per his promise to us," Fujimoto said. "In fact, he asked me for Ponyo's hand in marriage."

"Ah," Granmamare said. "But, Ponyo is a human being now. Why would he want to ask you for permission to marry Ponyo?"

"I sensed that Sosuke wanted to honor a human tradition in which the prospective groom asks the parents of his intended for permission first. I told him that if you say it is all right, then it is all right with me," Fujimoto said.

"He has honored his promise to us and to her from 15 years ago?" Granmamare asked. "He assured me that he has," Fujimoto said.

Granmamare thought for a moment, then smiled at Fujimoto. "I sense that they will be happy together for however long their human lifespans will permit them. The word is given," she said.

"In fact," Granmamare said as she stood up, "I sense that Sosuke is planning a party where he intends to...'pop the question,' I believe the human term is...to Ponyo. Why don't we go?"

"Good idea," Fujimoto said. "Let's go."

_The party begins next time._

_Until then..._

_::TBC::_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sosuke Loves Ponyo_

Chapter 2

Sosuke stood in his room, waiting. The deadline for Fujimoto to return with Gran Mamare's decision was approaching. Suddenly, his bedside phone rang. "Hello?" Sosuke said.

"_Hello, Sosuke,_" Fujimoto said. "_I don't want to spoil your surprise for Brunhilda—I mean, Ponyo, so if you want to find out what Gran Mamare has to say, please meet us at Try Amusement Tower in Akihabara, Tokyo._"

"I know the place, Fujimoto_-sama_," Sosuke said. "I'll be there in about an hour. Until then, sir." Sosuke hung up, then went into the living room, where Koichi and Lisa—Sosuke's mother—were helping to put up the decorations for the party.

"Fujimoto just called," Sosuke said. "I gotta go meet him and Gran Mamare at the Try Amusement Tower in Akihabara."

"Good luck, son," Koichi said. "Thanks, father," Sosuke said. He then kissed Lisa on the cheek. "'Bye, mother," Sosuke said as he left the house.

An hour later, Sosuke arrived at the Try Amusement Tower. On the 7th floor, he began to play a game—to kill time until Fujimoto and Gran Mamare arrived.

A few minutes later, he heard the familiar voice he had been waiting for. "I'm glad to see you were on time," it said.

Sosuke turned around and saw Fujimoto and Gran Mamare. "It was us, however, who were late," Fujimoto said.

"It is all right, sir," Sosuke said. "So, what did you decide?"

"You have honored your promise to us and to Ponyo," Gran Mamare said. "That and your faith to her has made us proud to grant you permission to marry Ponyo."

"Thank you, ma'am," Sosuke said as he checked his watch. "If we're to make it to the party, we better leave now."

Sosuke turned to a girl who was standing near the machine he was playing on. "Take over," he said.

"Thank you, sir," the girl said. She sat behind the machine's controls as Sosuke led his future in-laws out of the game center.

An hour later, Sosuke's car pulled up to his house, where the party was underway.

Inside, Ponyo was singing karaoke. "That's some pipes you've got, girl," a voice from the doorway said.

Ponyo turned her head from the screen holding the lyrics to the song she was singing and saw Sosuke. "Sosuke! You made it!" Ponyo said as she ran to kiss Sosuke.

"I had to pick up a couple of guests personally," Sosuke said when the kiss broke. He stepped aside to reveal Fujimoto and Gran Mamare.

"Mother! Father! What are you doing here?" Ponyo said as she hugged her parents.

"We wanted to help you celebrate the anniversary of an important day in your life, my daughter," Fujimoto said.

"Well, thank you for coming all the same, you two," Ponyo said as she turned back to Sosuke.

"Care for a duet, Sosuke?" Ponyo asked.

Sosuke smiled at his girlfriend. "Let's do it," he said.

As the sun set and the guests left, Ponyo noticed that her parents remained. "What's going on?" Ponyo asked Sosuke.

"I have something to give you," Sosuke said. "Ponyo, since we met fifteen years ago, I knew that there was a special bond between us that made us become stronger together than we could have been separately."

Sosuke reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a blue and white case. After taking a deep breath, he fell to one knee, opening the case as he did so.

Ponyo gasped as she saw the gold and diamond ring in the case Sosuke held. "Ponyo, I love you. Since the day we met fifteen years ago, to now, to our dying days, I have loved you and will continue to love you. Will you marry me?"

Tears began to fall from Ponyo's blue-green eyes as she thought about all of the experiences she and Sosuke had been through together. After a moment's thought on this, she looked at Sosuke and, with a voice breaking from the emotion of the moment, gave her response.

"Yes, Sosuke! Yes, I will marry you!" Ponyo said. Sosuke began to cry himself as he put the ring on Ponyo's finger. They kissed to seal the engagement.

"Congratulations, you two," Koichi said. "Yes, congratulations," Lisa agreed. "When do you plan to get married?"

Sosuke looked at Ponyo for a moment, then looked back up at his and Ponyo's parents. "Even though I love Ponyo and are proud to be engaged to her, I feel that we are not ready as we stand now," Sosuke said.

"That is why, if it pleases you, we wish to get married in five years' time," Sosuke said. "Is that all right with you, Ponyo my love?"

"Yes, Sosuke," Ponyo said before kissing her fiancé. "That would be just fine."

_The countdown to Ponyo and Sosuke's wedding begins next time._

_Until then..._

_::TBC::_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sosuke Loves Ponyo_

Chapter 3

_Before I begin this chapter, please permit me a moment to address two of the most common comments mentioned in reviews I have received about _Sosuke Loves Ponyo_ so far. _

_First is the over-abundance of the word "love" and its variations in Chapter 1. _

_I had just seen _Ponyo_ in theaters the day I began to write this story and was still in ecstasy over what I had just seen. I mean, to be an American and finally get to see a film by the master, Hayao Miyazaki-_sensei_, on the BIG SCREEN! _

_I came up with the idea for this story as the film was playing and was so excited over what I had just seen that I had to get the ideas written down as fast as possible. By the time I published that first chapter here on , however, I realized—too late, it would seem—that I had used the "L-word" a tiny bit too much. For that, I apologize._

_Second is the reasoning behind Sosuke and Ponyo getting married at such a young age._

_After I read some of the comments about chapter 2, I felt as if these people who said that S and P were too young to get married had a valid point. That is the reason why I wrote that Sosuke and Ponyo decided to wait five years (in reality, until this chapter) to start the ball rolling._

_Here's to hoping that this chapter is just successful as the first two. Read and review, folks!!_

_William "Blissey" Raymer_

_Yuma, Arizona USA_

_1 January 2010_

It has been five years since Sosuke and Ponyo became engaged to be married. In that time, Ponyo became one of Japan's most popular singers while Sosuke became her manager.

One day, exactly 20 years after their first meeting, Ponyo and Sosuke decided it was time to let the cat out of the bag and announce their engagement to the world.

In a hotel meeting hall somewhere in Tokyo, the members of the press gathered and waited. They were told that a famous singer would be announcing their engagement, but they were not told who that singer would be.

A young woman walked up to a podium. "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen of the music press," the woman began. "My name is Haru Yoshioka, and I am honored to welcome you to this press conference, announcing the impending wedding of one of Japan's most popular singers."

"First, let me introduce the honored groom," Haru said. "He is the manager of many of Columbia Music Entertainment's most popular performers. Please welcome Sosuke Endoh!"

Sosuke-dressed in a tuxedo-walked out on stage, bowed to the assembled press, then sat in front of his name card on the table.

"And next," Haru continued, "please welcome the blessed bride-to-be. She is known for her performance of the song _Love on the Cliff by the Sea_, which recently won music awards around the world. Her name is Ponyo!"

Ponyo, dressed in a bride's formal kimono, makeup and hair style, walked on stage, bowed to the press, then sat next to Sosuke.

"Let us now open the floor to questions from the press," Haru said. One reporter raised his hand. "Yes, sir," Haru said.

The reporter was handed a microphone. "Yes, my question is to Endoh-san," he began. "When did you first meet Ponyo-san?"

"It was twenty years ago, when I attended primary school in Tomo-no-Ura, near the Seto Inland Sea, and near my home," Sosuke said. "Ponyo transferred there, and we became fast friends. But, it wasn't until we attended high school that we became lovers."

Sosuke and Ponyo had rehearsed the story of their initial meeting that might have been requested at the conference. They also mutually agreed to not mention the _true_ story of their first meeting.

"When Sosuke-san became my manager three years ago, we agreed that, at public functions such as this one, in the recording studio or otherwise, we would check our relationship at the door," Ponyo said.

Another reporter-this time female-stood up and was given a microphone. "This question is to Ponyo-san," the reporter began. "How did Endoh-san propose to you?"

"Well, Sosu-chan took me back to his boyhood home on the cliff by the sea—yes, the one that inspired my song—and told me what I have meant to him," Ponyo said. "Next thing I know, he's on his knee, asking me to marry him!"

An hour later, it was time for the conference to come to a close. Haru stepped back up to the lectern.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press, I must end the conference at this time, as Ponyo-san must get ready for her appearance on _Music Station X_. We will release more information on the wedding plans as soon as they become available. Thank you for attending," Haru said before she, Sosuke and Ponyo bowed.

In the limousine headed for the Fuji Television studios, Sosuke smiled at Ponyo. "You deserve all this attention, Ponyo," he said. "As I said when we got engaged five years ago, you have an amazing singing voice."

"I believe your exact words were... 'That's some pipes you've got, girl,'" Ponyo corrected. "Ah yes. Now I remember," Sosuke acknowledged. "You know, that photographic memory of yours both comes in handy...and, sometimes, is a pain in the ass."

"And you'll have to put up with it for the rest of your life. Poor Sosuke," Ponyo said with a smile before kissing Sosuke. The limo drove on into the night.

_Next time, D-Day arrives._

_Until next time..._

_::TBC::_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sosuke Loves Ponyo_

Chapter 4

_In case you didn't notice in Chapter 3, the person who oversaw the press conference formally announcing Sosuke and Ponyo's engagement (Haru Yoshioka) is the protagonist from Studio Ghibli's 2002 film _Neko no Ongaeshi_ (or _The Cat Returns_ to English speakers). _

_I decided to try to find some way to weave at least one character from or a reference to a past Ghibli film into each remaining chapter of this story. I will point out each chapter's character(s) or reference(s) at the beginning of the following chapter._

_Again, read and review!_

A few weeks later, Sosuke woke up with a start when his bedside alarm clock radio went off. "_Good morning, everyone in the greater Tomo-no-Ura area. I am Mei Kusakabe with FM Totoro radio,_" the DJ said. "_For music fans all over Japan and the world, today is the day when a million crushes will be washed out to sea with the low tide._"

Sosuke got out of bed and got dressed as the DJ continued. "_Today in Tokyo, Ponyo will be wed to her manager and long-time love, Sosuke Endoh._" Sosuke smiled as the "story" of his and Ponyo's romance was told by the DJ.

"_We have also been told by Tokuma Shoten Publishers that a famous author has decided to name her latest character after the beloved singer,_" the DJ said. "_To explain further, please welcome the author of such stories as _Whisper of the Heart_ and _Pom Poko_, Shizuku Amasawa. Amasawa-_san,_ welcome._"

"_It's a pleasure to be here," _Shizuku said. "_So, tell me and our listeners something,_" the DJ said. "_What will this new novel of yours be about?_"

"_It's a secret, Kusakabe-_san_, but I can tell you that it will be my own spin on the _Little Mermaid_ story. I will call it _Gaku no Ue no Ponyo_, or _Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea _for those English-understanding listeners out there,_" Shizuku said. "_Ponyo-_san_ was gracious enough to let me use her name and that of her most famous song for the story. I can also say that this story will be a sequel...of sorts...to _Whisper of the Heart_, though I cannot say how, yet._"

Sosuke turned off the radio and smiled. "_Today's the day_," he thought.

In a hotel room far from Tomo-no-Ura, Ponyo woke up to a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she asked. "_It's your security detail,_" a voice from the other side of the door said. "_Your bridesmaids have arrived. An individual matching the image you gave me is also here._"

"Let them enter," Ponyo said. The door opened, revealing Fujimoto and some old friends. "Father! You made it!" Ponyo said. "You are my oldest daughter, human or no," Fujimoto said as he hugged Ponyo. "I wouldn't miss your big day for all the fish in the sea."

"Well, thank you for being here for me, Father," Ponyo said when the hug broke. Ponyo then turned her attention to some of the people standing near Fujimoto.

"Kumiko-_san_, sorry I squirted water on you back in nursery school," Ponyo said. "No prob, Ponyo," Kumiko-one of Sosuke's friends from when he and Ponyo met at age 5-said. "I'm just surprised that you still remember things that happened that far back."

"Chalk that up to my photographic memory," Ponyo said. "Now, let's go down to the salon in the lobby. I want us all to look nice for the ceremony tonight."

Back at Sosuke's boyhood home, Sosuke sat on the rocks near where he and Ponyo had met all those years before. He held a small green bucket-the bucket that he had put Ponyo in to swim around. "So this is where it all began, isn't it?" a voice from behind Sosuke said.

Sosuke turned around and saw his father. "Yeah, it is, Father," Sosuke said. Koichi sat next to his son. "I cannot believe you're getting married today, son," Koichi said. "It seems like just yesterday that I stepped off of the _Koganei Maru_ and saw you, your mother and Ponyo together for the first time. It's so strange."

"It sure is," Sosuke said. "But, then again, it is perfectly logical that Ponyo and I ended up together. Father, I'm glad you could be here with me today." "I'm glad I could be here today too, my son," Koichi said, emotion starting to seep into his voice.

"Father, don't cry," Sosuke said, emotion creeping into his voice as well. "You'll make me cry too." The two men exploded into full-blown crying as they hugged.

Back at Ponyo's hotel, Ponyo smiled at a blonde-haired girl sitting across from the hair dryer she sat under. "Hannah-_san_, I am honored that you came all the way from America to stand with me today," she said in English.

"Sweet nibblets, it's not a problem, Ponyo," Hannah Montana said. "I've always considered you a sister to me, and you've done Japanese versions of my songs in the past. It's only right that I join you today." "It's only right indeed, Hannah-_san_," Ponyo said. "Ponyo-_san_, it's time to leave for the church," the head of Ponyo's security detail said. "Yes, Curtis-_san_," Ponyo said. "It's time indeed."

Curtis led Ponyo and Hannah out of the salon. Waiting outside the hotel were Fujimoto, Gran Mamare, Kumiko and the other bridesmaids. Before she got in the limo, Ponyo looked longingly up at the hotel's top floor, where she had stayed. She would not return until she was married.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," Ponyo said. "Ponyo loves Sosuke." "What did you say, Brunhilda?" Fujimoto said.

Ponyo looked back at Fujimoto, who, long ago, had promised himself, Gran Mamare and Ponyo that he would only use Ponyo's original name when something was important.

"Just talking to myself, Father," Ponyo said before she got in the limo. "I'm a little nervous. Because after all, marriage means you're bound to your love forever." "That is true, my daughter," Fujimoto said.

"Indeed, Ponyo," Gran Mamare said. "It is true, whether under the sea or here on land. I swore to love your father forever, and I always will." "The same when I married my husband, Jake Ryan," Hannah said.

"Thanks a lot, you guys," Ponyo said. But, as Ponyo turned to look out of the window, she took a deep sigh. She was still nervous, and would continue to be so until she saw Sosuke at the altar.

_The wedding begins next time._

_Until then..._

_::TBC::_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sosuke Loves Ponyo_

Chapter 5

_It's been quite a while since I've had the time to get back to work on posting this story, so let me see if I remember this correctly._

_Here's a list of Chapter 4's Ghibli (and other) in-jokes:_

_Mei Kusakabe and the name of the radio station she worked for (FM Totoro) are references to one of Ghibli's two 1988 films, _Tonari no Totoro_ (_My Neighbor Totoro_)._

_Shizuku (Tsukushima-)Amasawa is the protagonist of Ghibli's 1995 film _Mimi wo Sumaseba _(_Whisper of the Heart_), which also is the title of one of her most famous works—_(Heisei Tanuki Gassen) Pom Poko_, Ghibli's 1994 film effort, being the other._

_The appearance of Hannah Montana (this story having been written prior to the 2010 episode of _Hannah Montana Forever_ where she reveals her true identity to the world; therefore, this story does not refer to those events ever happening) and her saying to Ponyo "_I've always considered you a sister to me" _are a reference to the fact that Noah Cyrus (Ponyo's North American voice actress) is the real-life little sister of Hannah Montana herself, Miley Cyrus._

_Curtis, the head of Ponyo's security detail, is a descendant of the "Curtis" character seen in Ghibli's 1992 film _Kurenai no Buta_ (_Porco Rosso_)._

_Now, let's get Ponyo and Sosuke married…_

At a church in the Kizarazu area of Tokyo, the pews were filling to capacity as it would be there that Ponyo and Sosuke's story would have its happy ending.

In the Bride's quarters, Ponyo was getting final adjustments to her hair and makeup by Kumiko and Hannah, while the other bridesmaids were doing their own preparations.

Outside, in the shadow of a pear tree, Fujimoto and Gran Mamare were discussing the past. Then, Gran Mamare had an idea. "Fujimoto, if and when Ponyo and Sosuke have children, they will have a magical heritage with some latent powers," she began.

"What of that?" Fujimoto asked. "Well, I intend—with or without your permission, if I must—to restore Ponyo's powers on a severely limited basis," Gran Mamare said. "And on just what a 'severely limited basis' are we talking about?" Fujimoto asked.

"Well, under my plan, Ponyo would only be able to use her powers when she is teaching or protecting her children," Gran Mamare said. "Otherwise, she'll be as much a human being as she has been for the last twenty years."

"Sounds like a good idea," Fujimoto said. "Let's go tell her."

And so, Fujimoto and Gran Mamare walked back into the bride's quarters, where Ponyo stood in front of a floor-length mirror, admiring how she looked in her wedding gown. "You look so beautiful, Brunhilda," Fujimoto said.

"Thank you, Father," Ponyo said. "I just hope Sosuke feels the same way." "Ponyo, your father and I have a present for you," Gran Mamare said. "We have decided to restore your powers."

"You are?" Ponyo said. "Yes, but there will be some restrictions," Fujimoto said. "You can only use them when you are either teaching or protecting any offspring you and Sosuke will one day have."

"I understand, Father," Ponyo said as Fujimoto approached her. He then kissed Ponyo on the forehead. Ponyo closed her eyes and felt a warm feeling wash over her entire body. When the feeling passed, Ponyo re-opened her eyes and smiled at her father.

"Thank you, Father," Ponyo said. She then turned to her bridesmaids. "Ladies, report to the groom's quarters and link up with your counterparts. It's almost time to get underway," she added.

As they left, each bridesmaid wished Ponyo the best of luck. When it was just Ponyo, Fujimoto and Gran Mamare in the bride's quarters, Fujimoto chuckled. "What is it, love?" Gran Mamare said.

"I was just remembering our wedding day, dear," Fujimoto said. "Ponyo looks the same today as you did back then."

"She was the most beautiful fish in the sea, Ponyo. I am sure that Sosuke will think the same of you, my daughter," Fujimoto added, turning to face Ponyo.

"I am sure too, Father," Ponyo said. "I'll see you two out in the church," Gran Mamare said. "I just hope you don't walk our daughter down the aisle wearing that."

"You mean, this ratty old thing?" Fujimoto said, referring to his regular outfit. He snapped his fingers, revealing a fine tuxedo.

"Much better," Gran Mamare said before she left the room. A few moments later, a knock sounded on the door into the bride's quarters. "Who is it?" Ponyo said.

"_It's Curtis, Ponyo-_san," the voice on the other side said. "_Sosuke, the groomsmen and bridesmaids are in position._"

Ponyo took a deep breath. "Then, let's do this," she said. She and Fujimoto linked arms and exited the bride's quarters.

Out in the main hall of the church, Sosuke stood at the altar and listened as a composition he wrote in college which he called "The Wolf Girl and the Samurai" played the groomsmen and the bridesmaids up to the altar.

The choir trailed off then began to play "Here Comes the Bride" as Ponyo and Fujimoto began to walk down the aisle. "She's even more beautiful than I imagined," Sosuke whispered to Koichi. "That she does, my son," Koichi responded in kind.

As soon as Ponyo and Fujimoto reached the altar, Fujimoto put Ponyo's hand in Sosuke's. "Continue fulfilling your promise, Sosuke," Fujimoto said.

"I will, Fujimoto-_sama_," Sosuke said. He and Ponyo turned to face the minister. "We are gathered here today to join Sosuke and Brunhilda in the holiest bond two people can be joined in—the bond of matrimony," he began. "If any individual present can show just cause for why these two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their piece."

The church fell silent, for everyone in the pews knew that Sosuke and Ponyo deserved to have each other.

"Very well," the minister said. "We shall continue. Sosuke, do you take Brunhilda to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to treat her with the respect, honor and love that she deserves for all the days of your life?"

"I made the promise to Brunhilda's father twenty-five years ago, and I still live up to it," Sosuke said. "I do."

The minister then turned to Ponyo. "And do you, Brunhilda, take Sosuke to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to treat him with the respect, honor and love that he deserves for all the days of your life?"

Ponyo smiled at Sosuke. "I do," she said simply.

After the exchange of rings and vows, the minister smiled at the congregation as he said, "Under the authority vested in me by the government of XXXX Prefecture, it is my honor and pleasure to declare that Sosuke and Brunhilda, having professed their love to all present by the exchange of vows and rings, are now husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sosuke lifted Ponyo's veil, looked into her eyes, then kissed her as husband to wife for the first time. The audience in the pews stood and cheered for the new Mr. and Mrs. Sosuke Endoh.

_In the next chapter, we will experience the wedding reception. And, a surprise awaits._

_Until then..._

_::TBC::_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sosuke Loves Ponyo_

Chapter 6

_Here are Chapter 5's in-jokes:_

_Fujimoto and Gran Mamare's plan to restore Ponyo's magical abilities only when she is teaching or protecting any offspring she and Sosuke would one day have was inspired by a storyline in the 1994-1996 Disney animated television series _Gargoyles_. _

_In this storyline, Puck (the trickster from the Shakespeare play _A Midsummer Night's Dream_) has been stripped of his powers by the Fairy King, Oberon. Lord Oberon later reinstated Puck's powers—but only when he would use them to protect or teach Alexander, the son of two of _Gargoyles'_ lead human characters._

_The name of the composition that played as the groomsmen and bridesmaids arrived at the altar for Sosuke and Ponyo's wedding—_The Wolf Girl and the Samurai—_is (at least as far as the "Wolf Girl" is concerned) a reference to Studio Ghibli's 1997 classic _Mononoke-hime_ (_Princess Mononoke_)._

_Onward and upward now, to Ponyo and Sosuke's reception and the beginning of their new lives together..._

In a hotel banquet hall, loved ones of Sosuke and Ponyo sat and waited for the guests of honor. In a room just off of the banquet hall, Sosuke and Ponyo talked.

"I cannot believe it, Sosuke—we're married now," Ponyo said. "Yeah, it's amazing, ain't it, Ponyo?" Sosuke said. "We'll be together for the rest of our lives." "And beyond, if the Maker wills it," Ponyo said before she kissed Sosuke.

A knock on the side room door interrupted any reply Sosuke would have given. "_Sosuke-_san, _Brunhilda-_san, _we are ready for you,_" Curtis said.

"We'll be right there, Curtis-_san_," Sosuke said. Then, turning back to Ponyo, he added, "Let's go greet our adoring friends and family."

Out in the hall, the lights fell and a spotlight came on, aimed at the doors into the hall. An announcer came over the hall's P.A. system and said, "_Let us all welcome the honored bride and groom—Sosuke and Brunhilda Endoh!_"

The doors opened, revealing Sosuke and Ponyo. They bowed at the applauding family and friends, then took their seats at the head table.

"Ladies and gentlemen, enjoy yourselves and have fun," Sosuke said. "By the way—there's no fish on the menu," Ponyo said. "We don't eat fish...but there's plenty of ham!"

The gathered audience chuckled, for it was well-documented that Ponyo's favorite food was ham, dating back to when she and Sosuke first met.

The reception seemed to go by in a blur for Ponyo and Sosuke. Suddenly, the clock struck 9:00 PM-an hour before Ponyo and Sosuke were to board a flight for their honeymoon getaway in Ireland. So, Ponyo and Sosuke hurried up to their suites to change into wardrobes suitable for travel.

As they approached the limo which would take them to Narita Airport, Ponyo and Sosuke were met by Curtis.

"Ponyo-_san_, Sosuke-_san_, I was asked to give you this," he said, handing Sosuke an envelope. "A friend and huge fan wanted you to have this."

Sosuke opened the envelope. Inside was a letter and a smaller envelope.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Endoh,_

_I am really happy for you. Please accept this small token of my esteem._

_Séan Paul_

Ponyo opened the smaller envelope and revealed a certificate, which read:

_On behalf of the Friends of the Borrowers Club, congratulations on your wedding._

_Please accept this all-expenses-paid hotel stay. _

_Present this certificate to the clerk._

"Thanks for this, Bill," Ponyo said in English to Curtis. "Enjoy yourselves in Dublin," Curtis said. Sosuke shot a sly look at Ponyo, then turned back to Curtis as Ponyo got in the limo. "Oh, believe me, Curtis-_san_, we will indeed," he said before he too got in the limo.

_ONE MONTH LATER_

Ponyo had been feeling sick all that day while she recorded songs for her next album. On a lark, she headed to a nearby doctor's office.

"Endoh-_san_, what a surprise," Dr. Yonebayashi said. "What brings you to my humble little office?" "I have been feeling sick all day, Yonebayashi-_sensei_," Ponyo said. "I need you to give me the works, so I can find out what's wrong with me."

"Sure thing, Endoh-_san_," Dr. Yonebayashi said. "Follow me into my office, and we can get started."

As the examination continued, Ponyo began to get a suspicious feeling—she was starting to realize what was going on. Then, Dr. Yonebayashi made it official.

"Endoh-_san_, you're pregnant."

_Next time, there is going to be a new fish in the sea, so to speak._

_Until our final meeting..._

_::To Be Concluded::_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sosuke Loves Ponyo_

Chapter 7 (FINAL CHAPTER)

_This chapter marks the end of a three-year-long odyssey for me, preparing and writing this story—the story that made this site's _Ponyo_ section possible. I would like to thank you all for your support and readership these last few years._

_And now, for the final time, here's a look at the last chapter's in-jokes:_

_The "Friends of the Borrowers Club" and the doctor who examined Ponyo and found that she was pregnant (Dr. Yonebayashi) are both references to Studio Ghibli's 2011 film _Karigurashi no Arietty_ (or _The Secret World of Arietty_ in the United States). _

_The "Borrowers" are the race of little people who Arietty belonged to in the film, while Dr. Yonebayashi is a reference to _Arietty_'s director, Hiromasa Yonebayashi._

_The "Séan Paul" who sent the certificate announcing that the "F.o.t.B." paid all expenses for Ponyo and Sosuke's honeymoon was a shout-out to Séan Paul Teeling, the co-creator and co-executive producer of _Star Trek: Grissom_, an online audio drama I perform on. (You can find a link to the official _Star Trek: Grissom_ website in my profile on this site—if you sign up for the forums or Facebook page, tell 'em "Petty Officer Jata" sent you [they'll know who you're talking about].)_

_In addition, Dublin, Ireland—where Ponyo and Sosuke went on their honeymoon—is both where Séan Paul lives and where _Grissom_ is headquartered. _

_And now, the conclusion..._

_NINE MONTHS LATER_

It has been nine months since Ponyo and Sosuke found out that Ponyo was expecting. One day, while Sosuke was getting ready to go to work, he heard a loud scream coming from their bedroom. So, Sosuke dropped the deodorant he was applying and ran to the bedroom.

There, Ponyo was moaning in pain...and a large wet spot was on the bedsheets. "Sosuke, I think it's time," Ponyo said. "Okay. Ponyo, I'll call paramedics. You just try to stay calm," Sosuke said. "THAT"S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!" Ponyo screamed as Sosuke ran into the living room.

Meanwhile, deep under the ocean, Gran Mamare doubled over in pain. "What is wrong, my love?" Fujimoto said. "It is Brunhilda," Gran Mamare said. "The baby is coming." "Let us hurry then," Fujimoto said. He took Gran Mamare by the hand and led her to their ship.

At the hospital, Dr. Yonebayashi was just getting ready to go on a break when a nurse ran up to him. "Yonebayashi-_sensei_, we just got a call from emergency services," she said. "Sosuke and Brunhilda Endoh are en route by ambulance. The baby's coming."

Dr. Yonebayashi nodded at the nurse. "Have the paramedics bring her to Delivery 7," he said. "Yes, _Sensei_," the nurse said before she turned to make some calls. Dr. Yonebayashi ran to a nearby elevator and tapped the "6" control. "This is it," he muttered as the doors slid closed and the elevator began to move.

When the ambulance arrived, the paramedics wheeled Ponyo to the elevator as Sosuke signed her in. He then stood for a few moments before he heard a voice behind him. "The big day has arrived, hasn't it, son?" it said.

Sosuke turned and saw Koichi, Lisa, Fujimoto and Gran Mamare. "Yeah, it has," Sosuke said. "I'm nervous." "As well you should be," Koichi said. "The day your mother had you, I was sweating bullets."

"As was I when Gran Mamare had the school that included Ponyo," Fujimoto said. "Your life is about to change, Sosuke-_kun_, in ways you cannot yet imagine." Lisa and Gran Mamare nodded in agreement.

"Thank you for your kind words, you guys," Sosuke said. "I'm going to go upstairs and see if Ponyo has settled in yet." Sosuke bowed at Koichi, Lisa, Fujimoto and Gran Mamare then got in the elevator.

In the delivery room, Sosuke smiled when he saw Ponyo. Dr. Yonebayashi was examining Ponyo, then noticed Sosuke. "She is about 4 centimeters, Endoh-_san_," he said. "I'll be back in an hour to examine her further."

"Thank you, Yonebayashi-_sensei_," Sosuke said. The two men bowed to each other in the doorway before Sosuke walked in and smiled at Ponyo.

"Are you all right, Ponyo?" Sosuke said. "I'm feeling better since they put in the epidural," Ponyo said. "I just want to get this thing out of me."

"A common feeling, if what I've been told is true," Sosuke said. "And I mean it," Ponyo said. "I have so many things I want to say and do to the baby that I want to get started as soon as possible."

"Me too, Ponyo. Me too," Sosuke said. "I'll be right by your side the whole time."

About eight hours later, it was time for Ponyo to deliver the baby. "All right, Brunhilda. Whenever you feel the need to push, do it. Got it?" Dr. Yonebayashi said. "Uh-huh," Ponyo said. "Let's do this."

Within half an hour of pushing, the baby had been born. "It's a girl!" Dr. Yonebayashi said as nurses moved to clamp off the umbilical cord. "What is the name you have chosen?"

"Ariel Melody," Sosuke said. "After a famous mermaid who yearned for and got the chance to be a human and _her_ daughter." Ponyo smiled at this, for the story of the famous Disney character mirrored her own story...now, very perfectly.

With Ariel now completely cleaned and given to her mother, the new parents started to cry. They were now well and truly a family.

_FOURTEEN YEARS LATER_

"Happy birthday, my daughter," Sosuke said. "Thank you, Father," Ariel said. "Ariel, your father and I have to get to the studio," Ponyo said. "Your grandfather will be by soon to take you to school."

"I understand, Mother," Ariel said. "Before we go, there is something we must say to you," Sosuke said. "You are entering a time in your life when many strange things will happen to you. Just realize that if you need anything from us at all, just say so."

"I will, Father," Ariel said. "Have a good day." "You too, Ariel," Ponyo said. "Thank you, Mother," Ariel said. Ponyo and Sosuke smiled as they exited their house.

Outside, Ponyo kissed Sosuke. "Like I have said every day since we met, Ponyo loves Sosuke...now and forever," Ponyo said.

Sosuke returned the kiss and responded, "Sosuke loves Ponyo...now and forever." As Sosuke and Ponyo got in their limo and left the house where they met all those years ago, they thought about their teenage daughter and the adventures she would have as she entered high school that day.

But that's...another story.

_THE END...OF PONYO AND SOSUKE'S STORY._

_BUT, THE STORY OF ARIEL ENDOH WILL UNFOLD SOON._


End file.
